


【all流】===色诫  片段一 ===

by 9seshine



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9seshine/pseuds/9seshine
Summary: 南流    岸本流   3P纯肉体关系，几乎无感情





	【all流】===色诫  片段一 ===

【all流】色诫  
  
NO.1 香奈儿  
  
你快乐，我也快乐，你是模特儿，我是香奈儿，你我，没有独一无二……  
  
VIVI CITY纸醉金迷的生活，从夜色降临的那一刻开始。  
  
节奏强烈劲爆的音乐声中，舞池内人头涌动，口哨声此起彼伏，高档的圆形大理石钢管舞台上，穿着黑色皮质胸衣和丁字裤的热辣女郎不停的摇摆着丰乳肥臀，舞台上下移动，光线瑰丽璀璨时明时暗，移动的光斑在妖娆和性感中稍作停留，随即转瞬即逝，女人抬腿俯身之间，男人们恍惚的伸出手去，都渴望着能摸得到那魔幻一般的线条。  
  
穿着高档制服的年轻侍者穿梭在人群中，面带着笑容，不管怎样的嘈杂，只要你招手示意，他们便随时为你服务。吧台帅气的调酒师潇洒的摆弄着手里的酒瓶，在品尝到上乘美酒的同时，无疑也欣赏到了一次视觉盛宴。  
  
四周鲜红色的大沙发上，男男女女交错而坐，或低语或调情，却只有一个长相颇为粗犷的男人显得形单影只，他圆圆的带着微凸的眼睛盯着那个跳着钢管舞的女子，非常无奈而且厌倦。  
  
他叫板仓大二郎，是VIVI CITY近一个月来的常客，东南角的沙发上，一瓶轩尼诗。起初还会有侍者来关照他是否需要其他服务，时间长了也就没人理睬他了。但是每天都来VIVI CITY消遣，想必不会是寻常人物。  
  
板仓今天的心情奇差，确切说他已经受够了这样的日子了，他不过是公司的一个小职员而已，他从没抱怨过除了加班之外其他的都少得可怜，他甚至没有迟到早退的记录，可是董事长公子的一句话，他便在这个新宿有名的夜店里一泡就是一个月。起初他还为这个花花世界而兴奋不已，可是时至今日，他完全不会因为女郎热辣的舞姿而心驰荡漾，他只想早点回家早点睡觉，让那些乱糟糟的摇滚乐都死到外太空去。  
  
而这一切的缘由，都是这家夜店里一个名为Allure的钢管舞男。  
  
因为一个男人！板仓不禁嗤笑，他偶尔也会好奇，一个男人会有什么魔力让一个腰缠万贯，要什么有什么的人痴迷不已，他难道能比那些拥有美丽乳+房和屁+股的女人更让人神往么？可是一个月之间，Allure没有出现过，他也询问过侍者，可所有人都告诉他——不知道。真的有这个人么？真的不是那个浪荡公子的一个白日梦？有钱人真他+妈+的垃圾！板仓暗自骂道，他决定不干了！就算被公司开除，他也不想在这里耗下去了。  
  
灯光忽然随着板仓内心不停的挣扎和爆发昏暗下来了，吓得他不由得一抖，本能的去寻找整个空间唯一的光源。那个圆形升降舞台上早就没有了热辣的舞娘，若不是灯光不停的变换着诡异的色彩，他甚至以为那舞台是否因为太过残暴的对待而塌陷出了一个黑洞。  
  
舞池里的人们仿佛也被这突如其来的场景转换惊到了，全都停止了舞动，将所有的注意力都集中在了那唯一的光亮之处。  
  
“民那！！！！！！！还记不记得他！！！！！！！”忽而一个男子的声音在整个空间里响起来，同时无数光斑在暗色之中凌乱的飞舞了起来，“Allure回来了！！！你们的Allure回来了！！！！！！！！”  
  
静默了几秒钟之后，舞池里爆发出了震耳欲聋的凌乱的叫喊声，可是不久，那些混乱的声音逐渐汇聚成了一个名字——“Allure”。四周黑色的空气中开始渐渐出现了立体的幻象，妖娆的男子舞动着腰肢，夸张的饰品随着他的跃起四下翻飞，妖魔一样忽隐忽现。舞池里的攒动愈发激烈了，即便是板仓也已经开始不知道自己身处的到底是幻是真。  
  
“嗨！你们！”一个清冷的声音似乎打断了迷幻中摇摆的人们。金色的光线强烈的汇聚在了黑洞一样的舞台上，钢管散发出了刺眼的光，就在那一片金色亚光当中，一个红色长发带着假面的男子渐渐的出现在了舞台上。光线令他略显黝黑的皮肤闪烁出了夺目的光芒，赤裸的上半身美妙的肌肉线条都被高光勾勒出了魅惑的形状，优美的腰线顺滑强劲。下身松垮的系着如雄鸟尾羽一般的拖地裙摆，仍旧是鲜艳的红，只遮挡了半身的裙摆之下，雄性徽征若隐若现，无论你是男是女，仿佛都无法压抑的想要看清那处性感的隐匿之处。  
  
Allure！！Allure？？？？？板仓开始怀疑自己的耳朵，果真有这号人物么？一个月时间里，他们家少爷每天都会跟他确认一遍的Allure。他急忙掏出手机，拨号码的手指都不禁有些颤抖。眼前斑斓的彩灯晃得他有些看不清按键。人声愈发鼎沸，几乎要盖过了音乐一样震耳欲聋，板仓忍不住又一次抬眼，舞台上的男子在摇滚乐和彩灯的闪烁中狂放却又自然而然的舞动着身体，那身体并不如女人般柔软臃肿，却也不似通常男人那样粗犷生硬，不管你爱的是男人还是女人，仿佛都能自他的身上找到令你疯狂的那根弦。他仿佛一只求偶的雄鸟，高傲的把他的美丽竭尽所能的释放出来，那假面下的一双黑眸，正兴奋的看着台下那些为他疯狂了的男男女女。  
  
板仓有些呆愣，甚至忘记了自己拨出去的那通电话，爆炸一样的音乐和呼喊声中，他更听不清电话里几近抓狂了的吼叫和咒骂声。  
南烈的耳朵被隆隆的摇滚乐声轰得嗡嗡作响，可是任凭他怎么叫唤那一端也没人支应，他火冒三丈的挂了电话，甚至手机险些就此光荣就义。但他立刻意识到了什么，板仓那家伙现在不是应该在VIVI CITY么？他的心顷刻间用疯狂的节奏跳动了起来，他立时奔向了自己的汽车，难道是他出现了？他……回来了？

男子的钢管舞，并不为了展现腰肢的妩媚。十五分钟的时间，Allure结实的肌肉上开始冒出了细碎的汗珠，舞台灯光开始变得璀璨，银色的斑点照在他性感的部位，时而随着他的舞步停留，时而令人眩晕的旋转。渐渐的，深棕色的皮肤上晶莹的水珠缓慢的顺着肌肉纹理流淌下来，随着奔放与激情挥洒着，四周的人群仿佛早已经不知疲倦了，他们叫喊着随着他一起舞动，他朝着他们伸出手去，可是却没有任何人能碰到他的指尖。

没人能看清Allure脸上的表情，或许他并没有什么表情，也没人能看清他的目光，那双流光溢彩的黑眸从不会为某个人停留，亦或是每个人都会陷入一种错觉——他在看着我，他在向我撒娇……

连表象都无法看清，自然更不会有人看得到他的内心。他心中的火焰正在从炽烈的燃烧变得渐渐平息。

疯狂的人群，迷乱的神经，不知现实还是虚幻的混乱，Allure明白那都是因自己而起，只是它们到来得都太快了，轻易陷入痴迷的人们，丝毫没有挑战的意味，也没有那许多满足感在其中，这让Allure很快觉得乏味。他觉得似乎自己并不需要再表达什么便可以轻易的达到目的。于是他停了，即便音乐依旧热辣，他单膝跪地，微微的喘息着，在灯光中不停变换颜色的瞳孔锐利的扫视着四周，男人，女人，俊美的，曼妙的，全都是一个德行，这让他的神色瞬间变得冷冽。

他毫无预兆的叫停，让整个舞池都变得混乱，甚至DJ也不知道音乐还要不要继续，他并没有收到Allure的指示，所以只能紧张的让音乐放空。

Allure慢慢的站起身，他的身材原本就高大修长，站在圆形舞台上此刻宛如神祗，他的目光忽而定在了某一处，微微的眯起来，烈焰般的红唇微微张开，小孩子般的歪着头，眼睛立时又一次闪烁生辉。

他举起手臂，伸出了三根手指，DJ瞪圆了眼睛，他赶忙准备切换音乐，那是Allure最钟情的节奏，也是他找到了猎物的标志……

真是锐利……灯光闪烁的暗影中站着另一个高大男子，狼一般的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着舞台上的尤物，他知道对方也在看着他。

音乐转换了，狂野的摇滚变成了舒缓的爵士乐。傲慢的雄兽变成了妩媚致命的蛇蝎，在闪耀着光彩的钢管上缠绕盘桓，Allure的目光始终没有离开那个泛着暗色的角落，直到男人最终走出了阴影。

南烈，脸上的笑意越来越浓，心跳在不停的加速，甚至他的呼吸都开始变得粗重，血液在体内横冲直闯，最终涌向了下身最敏感的处所，让它不停的膨胀，直至开始跳动，疼痛。

他迈开大步子冲了过去，使劲儿的拨开人群，一跃而起跳上了舞台，这样疯狂的举动立刻引发了人们的惊声尖叫。但南什么都顾不得了，Allure就在眼前，他魂牵梦绕了一个月之久的人，尽管他变了装，可他认得出，这就是那个勾人魂魄的小妖精，他依旧盘亘在钢管上，南痴了一样想要摘下他的面具，却被他飘然的躲闪开了，然而还不等他完成一个完美的转身，南便粗鲁的将他拽了回来，直接吻上了他的嘴唇。台下口哨声四起，甚至还能听到叫骂和诅咒。但这些全都被南屏蔽在了知觉之外，他只知道吻越深，他便越痴迷，Allure灵活的舌尖成了牵扯着他沉沦的绳索，他醉在了湿热的口腔泛滥出的甜美气息中，他舍不得放开了，他恨不得就此将他压在身下立刻用自己的傲物撕裂他的身体。然而就在他驰骋在自己幻想的世界中时，下腹部剧烈的疼痛让他反射似的拱起了身子，亲吻就此终止，Allure用力揪住了他的衣领，他终于看清了他的眼睛，闪烁着兴奋的光芒，带着促狭的神采，恍惚间他的唇边流溢出了一抹浅笑，他的唇凑近了他的耳缘，火热的气息让他不禁一个激灵。

“DO-A-HO！”

南一愣……他觉得那不过是一瞬间的事，可是当他回过神来，却发现身边的人早已经不知去向……他恍惚的想，刚才的一切……真的不只是个梦么？

*****************************************************

红色的舞衣被很随意的扔在了地上，这是VIVI CITY新上的款式，除了他还没有别人沾过身，可是现在看来，这件只被光顾过一次的羽衣已经很难再次登场亮相了，因为除了他，也许再没有另一次惊艳。浴室里满地的红棕色，于是那棕色之下的白皙愈发显得透亮精致。褪去了浓重的色彩，花洒之下是个瓷儿一样的人物，只是他高大的身材和健美的肌肉却无一不在彰显着他的阳刚之气。纯黑色的发丝此时湿漉漉的贴在脸上，和眼睛一样的色系，黑白分明轮廓清晰，拥有着跨越了性别的令人着迷的俊美容貌。

他并不着急，耐心的一寸寸的擦去了皮肤上顽固的染料，看上去对自己的身体异常爱惜。他当然不必着急，因为今晚他的表演结束了，或许在VIVI CITY的表演也会就此结束，他目前只需把自己整理干净，然后离开。

“A！你的衣服就放在外面！”浴室外有人喊他，A是他的简称，在这种地方，不会有人用真名，甚至有些人连代号都没有，随时用，随时取。

“谢了！”他很随意的回答。在确定了身体上再无颜料残余之后，他擦净了身体，赤裸着身子走了出去。

外面有人在等他——水户洋平，VIVI CITY的店长，也是Allure为数不多的可以称之为朋友的人。

“真可惜！你大概不会再来了吧！”他将一个深色的小瓶子扔给Allure，他多少有那么点了解，他这次还会出现在这里八成是因为上次没玩够，可是对于一个喜爱猎奇的人来说，两次光顾同一个地方，已经很稀罕了。

那深色的小瓶子是与Allure同名的香水，这算是他表演的报酬，这报酬真的非常低廉，甚至当他提出的时候，洋平都觉得十分诧异，但也很快释怀了，他来这里跳舞，原本也不需要什么报酬，他只是觉得快乐而已。

洋平并没有得到任何回答，Allure只是眨了眨眼，然后穿上自己的衣服。黑格子裤，白色衬衣，和一双纯黑色马丁靴，他没有了舞台上的妖冶，顷刻之间成了看似俊美乖巧的男孩。他打开手里的香水瓶，朝着头顶空气中喷了几下，登时仿佛整个空间都散发着香水扑鼻的香味。

“今天的幸运儿你准备怎么奖赏他？”洋平忽然想起那个跳上了舞台的男子，那个男人恐怕是对了Allure的胃口了。

“什么幸运儿？”Allure冷冷的说。

“哈？那个人不是……”水户洋平瞠目结舌，他不相信是自己看走了眼。

“不够高！”他抄起了墨镜带上，原本还有些稚嫩的脸，现在彻底看不出底细了。

“………………”洋平瞠目结舌，是啊，他应该了解的，这孩子对高度有种不可思议的执着，可偏偏他本身就已经是鹤立鸡群了，再这样苛求情人实在是极端任性，“可我不觉得那是个能简单放掉你的家伙！”有胆量众目睽睽之下冲到舞台上去，本身就该有极度的自信。

“我管他！”Allure挠了挠头，“走了！”他朝洋平挥了挥手，“不来了！”他说。

果然啊……洋平摇了摇头，他使劲儿吸了口气，香水的味道还在强烈的刺激着鼻腔，这样浓烈的香水味并不是他一贯的风格，“这次用了不少呢！”洋平自言自语道。那个言不由衷的家伙！他讪笑，看来要与他拥有美妙的一夜，不但需要勇气，更需要运气。

谁会有这个运气呢？

不过不管是谁，都好像和自己无干呢！水户洋平叹了口气，给这小子做朋友，仿佛远比做情人难得多！

**************************************

一地烟头。

南摸了摸烟盒子，空了。

他显得更加焦躁，相对于酒吧里的喧嚣，门口却冷清得让人不安。

南已经等了一个多小时，可笑的却是他根本拿不准在等什么。他长叹了口气，他在等Allure，可是他是谁？长什么样子？南一无所知，却可以就这样傻子般的迷恋上他的步调。

一个男人，一个舞步，一次摇摆，还有一双……妖孽一样的媚眼，如此简单的造就了一个多月的魂不守舍。

南烈心里惶惶不安。那是个狡猾的混蛋。他狠狠的撵着地上的烟蒂，越是神秘，越惹得人心痒难耐，他坚信自己的直觉，他看得到那个勾魂摄魄的双眼饱含的情欲，他也尝得出来他舌尖上难耐的呻吟，那个吻，即便只是想想都足以让他下身发紧。

夜更深了，VIVI CITY的夜生活却丝毫没有要结束的意思，反而愈发热烈。南的耐心已经耗成了负值，他不会已经走了吧！也许褪尽了铅华，他也不过是个不起眼的男子，可以轻易的被淹没在芸芸众生之中。但即便是如此，南也不甘心白白的被蛊惑，他总得看清他的模样。

正在他烦躁的时候，一个黑发的年轻男子从店里走了出来。男子身材高挑，带了副特大号夸张的墨镜，几乎挡了半张脸，看不出长相，却看得出秀气的下巴上一张微薄的嘴唇在夜色中泛着淡粉色的亮光，鼻梁高挺，轮廓分明。男子穿着英伦风格的衣裳，通身纯净的学生气质，然而他高调秀出的时尚气息还是让南烈下意识的多留意了几眼，这约莫是一个小时之内让他感觉最特别人了，他与他擦身而过，忽然一股与他的风格相左的浓烈的香水味扑面而来，南打了个激灵，这味道似曾相识，他舔了舔干涸的嘴唇，恶煞般的冲过去，抓住了那男子的衣领。

男子意外的未见慌张，亦不曾挣扎，任由南将他的肩膀按在墙上，只是坚硬的墙面令他不由得呜咽了一声。南的心跳速度极快，不由分说的扯去了对方碍眼的墨镜，果然是一双清澈婉转的黑眸，长而卷翘的睫毛流露着无限风情，那色彩仿佛旋涡，强势的将南的心翻卷了进去。

“Allure！你就是Allure！”南眯着眼睛，他觉得眼皮都在轻轻颤抖。

“放开！”男子的神情丝毫不见变化，霓虹之中泛着冷酷之色，看不出肯定或否定，那双眼睛带着一丝戏谑，仿佛在看对方的热闹。他的手意外的十分有力，他伸手抓住南的手腕，竟令他禁不住吃痛。他并不打算与南纠缠，径直的意图走开，却再次被南钳住了胳膊。

“找打！”那男子猛地回身，骨骼分明的拳头直冲南的面门而去，南反应不及，只好紧闭了眼睛等着挨打，然而只听到耳边生风，后背狠狠的砸到墙上却不见疼痛，香水的味道再次灌进了鼻子，他更加确定，这个看似纯净的男子一定就是舞台上那个妖冶的舞男，因为他们身上的味道简直一模一样。

他的拳头，顶在了墙上，眼前是他稍显稚嫩的俊美脸颊，“滚远点！”清冷的声线与曾经没入耳中的“DOAHO”别无二致，这让南无法遏制的笑了出来。

“好浓的香水味！你也在等我，不是么？”南肆无忌惮的伸出手去，妄图抚摸他的脸颊，却再次被他阻止。

“自恋！”男子冷哼了一声，有意的退了一步，跟他保持距离，从上到下打量了一通，“太矮！”他此刻显得顽皮而执拗。

他的话音刚落，男子的身后不知什么时候冒出了个比他个子略高，也更健壮的家伙。

“他等的是我！”他的大手扣住了男子的双肩。

南瞪圆了眼睛，借着五彩斑斓的灯光，他总算看清了来人的模样。

“岸本实理？”他的表情顷刻间狰狞了起来。

***********************************

岸本实理，在南的生活中形同恶灵。

“别来无恙啊，老哥！”他邪佞的笑着，手若无其事的搭在Allure的肩上，Allure也不言语，只是好奇的端详着身前和身后的两个男人。

“你怎么会在这里？”南整理好衣物，他不想在岸本面前露出半分狼狈，但他与Allure过于亲昵的动作还是令他大为光火，尤其是Allure竟显得那样乖巧。

“你可以叫板仓来盯梢，难道我不会么？不过他好像看不上你呢！”岸本说着，企图用指尖去勾那男孩的下巴，却也被他嫌恶的躲开了。

Allure的身体灵活的过分，宛如幽灵，他一个闪身从两人的夹缝中间脱身出来，依旧是那双调皮的眸子，眨着，闪烁着，看了看南，又看了看岸本，唇角依稀卷出了个美妙的弧度，毫无预兆的转身就跑，这一系列的动作简直让南和岸本目不暇接。

“喂！！！”南反应迅速，一个健步追了出去，岸本吓得喊了一声，也随后跟了去。

想逃？或者又是另一个迫使人堕落的陷阱？

男孩在街道上奔跑着，像是在玩着他熟悉的游戏，可是在拐过街角的时候，却恍惚的刻意放慢了脚步。南烈径直追了过去，岸本却不知道跑哪儿去了。  
男孩的面前，是堵不高不矮的墙，身后是逼近着的南烈。

“无处逃了吧！”南大口喘着气，如果Allure是只豹子，那么他就是猎人。

Allure咬着嘴唇，俊美的脸蛋上透着不甘心，他慢慢的朝着南走过去，却又是一个转身，南目瞪口呆的看着他攀上墙去，翻墙跑了。可是Allure却怎么都想不到，墙的那一边，岸本实理正在张开怀抱等着他……

“宝贝儿！这儿恰好是我的地盘啊！这里的每一个角落我都熟悉，你跑不了！死心了吧！”岸本有力的双手死死的钳住Allure的胳膊，令他再无机会逃跑。

“流氓！”Allure干脆不再挣扎，盯着岸本渗透了暗色和欲望的眼睛，他想，也许火候已经到了。

“我以为你喜欢！不然你跑来这里做什么？”岸本挑了挑眉毛。

这是个狭长的通道，阴暗又显得脏乱，墙上泛着潮湿，各种颜色混搭得不成体统的街头涂鸦让这里散发着危险却性感的气息。如果不是刻意，不会有人走进这里来。

岸本湿热的气息打在Allure的脸颊上，令他微微的低头，方才促狭的顽皮小鬼此刻翻着眼皮，偶尔眨巴着眼用一种带着野性的天真盯着他看。岸本的气息愈发粗重，只这么看着他，便觉得身下血脉喷张，更加急不可耐。他猛地擒住他的唇，Allure的身子微微一僵，继而迅速放松下来，丝毫不示弱的与他对峙起来。岸本略显得粗暴，那两片薄而柔软的唇引诱得他不停的辗转吸吮，湿热的舌尖熟谙的时而与他纠缠，时而灵巧的逃开，愈发令他心中慌乱。他是调情的高手，不停的撩拨又不停的逃脱，使人急躁，让人沉沦。岸本的手开始烦乱的撕扯他的上衣，亲吻也凌乱的开始滑向他的脖子，而Allure却并未迷离，他扭过头，看着不远处呆立着的男人，嘲笑般的问：“你打算白痴一样看到最后么？”

岸本一个激灵，停下动作扭头看时，后背不禁一阵发凉。

南烈，瞪着饿狼般的双瞳，朝他们走过来。

南和岸本实理，异姓，却是同胞。

然而两人二十多年来却几乎从未分享过什么。现在却被同一个人所诱惑，不知是否也是基因使然。

Allure只是个小鬼，不过这小鬼却不是想要被小心呵护，他的眼睛里，他的身上散发着强烈的占有欲。南霎时意识到自己大错特错了，被当成猎物的，不是他，而是他们。

岸本与南不同，他不爱想太多事，他更乐意遵从感觉行事，尤其是性事。他对自己自信过度，当然不会想到自己正在被人牵着鼻子走。

Allure的衣服已经被岸本撕扯的不成样子了，白皙健硕的胸膛袒露出来，粉色微凸的乳尖随着胸膛的起伏若隐若现，他的裤子也有些发紧，却仿佛刻意控制着一样不曾暴怒。他任由岸本亲吻着他的身体，微微眯着的眼睛却盯着南烈，偶尔嘴唇干涩了，便伸出尖尖的舌头来将它们濡湿。岸本很快解开了他的裤子，亮黄色小鸭图案的底裤包裹着他微凸的性器，轻轻的摩擦让他吐出了低低的一声呻吟。

Allure依旧好奇的盯着南烈，看着南吞下过剩的口水，看着他蹙着的眉毛颤动起来，他当然不可能无动于衷，不管谁是猎物，他都不会任凭岸本独自享用。他解开了自己的皮带扣子和拉梁，走过去用力扳着岸本的肩膀将他推向一边，伸手揪住了Allure的头发，“帮我舔！！”他命令似的说。

南并不清楚这样与一个小鬼计较在此时此刻是否真的有必要，可是即便摁着他的脑袋逼迫着他在他身下做着取悦他的事，南也分毫感觉不到优越感和傲慢，反而自己的那点快乐全都掌控在他手里。Allure喜欢兴奋的看着南欲火焚身，然后挑在他难耐的时刻恶作剧一般的停下一切动作，乌溜溜的眼睛专等着看他失去耐心心焦的糗样子。

“可恶！！”南再不多想什么了，他也决定跟着感觉走，他恶狠狠的将Allure掀在地上，愤怒的将他身上原本已经凌乱的衣服全部褪光，对岸本说，“这个坏孩子应该教训教训，是不是？”他脸上泛着乖戾的笑，边说着边扯掉了自己的上衣。

“我们真难得有一样的想法呢！”岸本冷笑，他盯着地上的Allure，他毫无惧色，反而原本冷漠的脸蛋上闪现出了一抹似有似无的笑意。

=============================

Allure想，也许玩的有点过火了，他还从没有一次对付过两个男人。

长头发的是既定目标，另外一个则是一时兴起。Allure对于自己的“兴致”有种不可思议的认同感，而一旦思维认同了，身体就会变得任性和放肆。

两个男人的纠缠令他有些失控，让他有种主动权即将被夺走的危机感。Allure略显得烦躁起来，伸手企图阻止正在他胯间用炽热的口腔包裹着他性器的岸本实理，岸本太急了，他舌尖的剧烈刺激已经让Allure游走在了崩溃的边缘，他可不喜欢就这么仓促的把快乐顷刻消耗殆尽，然而从身后抱着他的南却迅速的抓住了他的手，阻止了他。

“还是不乖么？”南贴着他的耳缘，故意让热的气息扑进他的耳朵里，“你淘气了半天，总该也让我们看看你听话的样子啊……最好老实点，否则用强的话，你觉得一对二的胜算有多少？”南边说边用手在Allure的胸前摸索，熟谙的寻到了他硬挺又带着稚嫩的果实，手指尖画着圆圈，时轻时重的搔弄着。

Allure的意志越来越吹弹可破了，无论他有多少小花招，都不能抗拒神经的强烈刺激，岸本的舌尖拍打在他肿胀饱满充满了活力的顶端，被沾湿的暴起的血管不停的跳动，使得整根傲物都在一阵阵的收缩，他可不想逗他玩，他正贪婪的等待着他达到高点，想要看着这个方才傲慢不可一世的家伙在快感中堕落求欢。他最后品尝了一口泛着液滴的美味，顶端浓郁的欲望的味道正不停的发散出来，。岸本转而亲吻他的嘴唇，稍微粗糙的大手掌近乎粗鲁的揉捏起来。

这倒是一种全新的体验，Allure放弃了不必要的挣扎，反而手指紧紧的握住南，开始忘情的接纳他们的爱抚。他全身上下的敏感同时爆发出的井喷一样的快感令他痴狂，然而难耐的呜咽却被岸本的唇舌淹没在了热吻之中，他的身体最终被彻底的点燃了，他的肌肉紧绷着，腰难耐的扭动起来，汗水与南的混在一起，甚至后背与他的胸膛也粘在了一处。年轻而富有韧劲儿的皮肤让南不禁想要的更多，他的下身已经胀痛得不成样子了。然而还不等他行动，Allure的呻吟打断了他，他的高潮到了，岸本也终归放开了他的唇齿，任由他在南的怀抱里翻腾叫喊，年轻人的腰有力的挺起来，充满活力的茎体涨得通红，颤抖着在岸本的手中将浊白的体液喷射出来，那液体沾上了他的胸膛，更多的却是留在了岸本的手掌里。南的手被攥得生疼，可是怀里男孩魅惑的模样却让他根本顾不得许多，Allure的身子软软的再用不上力气，只得任由身后的男人有力的双手分开圆润的臀瓣，他甚至意识都有些混沌，已经不晓得到底身边有几个男人，他只觉得浑身上下都敏感的感知到有手指在摆弄他的皮肤，身后，硬挺的东西急不可耐的想要闯入他的身体。

“等！！！”他有些恐惧的想要阻止，可是已经来不及了，那坚硬好不容许抗拒的刺入了他的蜜穴，留给他的只有撕裂一样的疼痛。他有些发怒，想要挣扎，可是长发的男人却看出了他的意图，死死的将他固定在怀里，身后好像发了疯一样的男人在他体内横冲直撞，粗鲁的寻找着他的敏感。可恶……Allure对于失控的场面已经无可奈何了，也许一开始就不该有这样疯狂的想法，现在所有的心不甘情不愿都阻挡不了这两个人狂热的欲求。

身体大概已经不是自己的了吧！Allure心想，他已经分不清在体内驰骋的到底是谁了，反正都是相同的火烧一般的感觉，分身在短暂的休息之后又开始精神焕发，尽管他不知道这种近乎于施虐一样的性是不是真的有那么愉悦。

他耳边渐渐的传来呻吟声，他居然清醒的感觉到也许那两个家伙也快要支持不住了，“敢射在里面，我杀了你们！”Allure的声音忽然低沉得可怕，这让南和岸本不寒而栗，竟然真的盘算起二对一的胜率到底有多少。

不论是南和岸本，还是Allure，他们不过是要寻欢，有谁会想要找不必要的麻烦呢？南看着Allure的眼睛，它们微微的眯着，此刻没有了猫咪一样慵懒自在的神色，竟然放着冷酷的光芒，他不禁吞了一下口水。

“你快点！我快没耐心了！！”岸本依旧急不可耐，南试着动了一下身体，紧致的甬道用一阵收缩回报了他，原本就已经快要登顶的性器又一次暴怒起来，他咬紧了牙，由慢到快的律动最终到了无法克制的节奏，南的呻吟声逐渐连成一片，在高潮的一刹那，南拔身而出，粘稠的精液一股脑的溢了出来。

“哈！你有多久没做过了？”岸本嘲笑着问。他边说着边替Allure改变了体位，Allure尚未释放，这让岸本稍稍的有那么点安慰，刚刚被贯穿过的穴口充血红肿，却更加湿润，鲜艳明媚，他不给他休息的时间，原本让南抢了头彩他就已然心生愤恨，此刻只管占有，哪还管得了其他。另一波疼痛使得男孩呜咽出声，岸本行动急躁不曾注意，刚刚跟他行了鱼水之欢的南烈却早已把刚才的气恼抛到了九霄云外。Allure的小脸儿正对着他，身体里鼎沸的血液将他的两腮涂上了两抹漂亮的红晕，洁白的牙齿时而咬着嘴唇不肯发声的样子更加惹人喜爱，黑亮的头发，额前的刘海偶尔蹭到他身上又一次让他心痒难耐，于是这一声仿若带了痛苦的呻吟让他不由得看着岸本更加碍眼，“混蛋，你不能轻点么？”他大吼出声，边叫着边将Allure搂进了怀里。

“你痛快完了就开始怜香惜玉了？”岸本眯着眼，下身正被一团火热紧紧的包裹着，他已经迫不及待的想要享受这具性感妖娆的身体，“唔……好刺激……”他感叹了一声，憋了许久的分身此刻却因为急躁和忽然的紧缩感而险些一泄如注。他将身体紧紧的贴上Allure，让性器直戳入最深处，他不敢动，生怕一个不小心就失去了享受的机会。而Allure也因此得到了少许喘息的机会。

年轻男孩的注意力仿佛并不在身后的岸本身上，却睁着迷离的眼睛看着眼前的南，微微扇动着的眼睫毛蛊惑着南的心脏愈发剧烈的跳动起来，他竟然刚刚发现，他如此俊美，眨眼之间的万种风情是他在之前的岁月里绝不曾见过的，甚至连方才在舞台上的浓妆艳抹都绝比不上此刻摄人心魄。南正心驰荡漾，却见他方才平静一些的脸又一次微微的皱眉，南知道一定是岸本又开始使坏了。

Allure到底是个什么样的人呢？南在之前所积累下的看人的准星此时出了严重的问题，他明明并不喜欢岸本的作风，却毫不抗拒的享受着他给他带来的快乐。岸本比南更加狂野和粗暴，而这种最原始的刺激却更轻易的让他肆意的放纵起来，他不停的调整着身体的角度，让他的每一次冲锋都能正中他最敏感的那一点，他更紧的抱住南，那已经是他此刻唯一的依靠，他的身体跟随着岸本的节奏愈发剧烈的摇晃起来，那是高潮将至的标志，不是一个人，而是两个……

南觉得自己的小腹和胸膛一阵冰凉，那是Allure的体液，而释放之后他又一次软软的倒进了南的怀里。

岸本坐在地上大口的喘着气，南从地上拾起了Allure的衣服，帮他遮住了身体。纵情过后的男孩仿佛立刻变了个模样，脸上泛滥开的淡漠神情让他看上去好像瞬间失忆了一样冷酷无情。他拎着衣服站起来，迅速的将自己包裹上，也不管皮肤上的体液和衣服上的污渍。

“等等！”南几乎从地上跳起来，拦住他，“你打算就这么走么？”他有些慌乱的问。

“…………”Allure又一次上上下下的打量他一通，“要付费么？”他冷冷的问。

“你到底是谁？”南已经不再介意他的傲慢无礼，他只想知道他的身份。他对他充满了好奇。

“………………”男孩眨着眼，沉默着。

“我……叫南烈。”

“………………”Allure继续眨着眼睛，他咬了咬嘴唇，走到南的面前，低头到他的耳边。

“我叫香奈儿……”他将每个字都说得无比清晰，他已经渐渐显得凉爽的气息让南不禁一怔，男孩不停的向后退着自己的步子，他的脸上迅速的飘过一抹笑意，又一次如法炮制的转身跑掉。

“等等！！”南迅速追了过去，可是四处再也见不到他的踪影

香奈儿……南这才想起，Allure正是一款男士魅力香水的名字——期待着感性和诱惑。


End file.
